goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Gets Grounded Big Time (Extended Version)
Plot Voices Ivy Kayla Kendra Tween Girl Princess Shy Girl Transcript Mike: Ratso Catso, here are the visitors who wants to see you! Freedom League Guard 1: We are the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3, Ratso Catso, we can't believe that you got suspended from school for making grounded videos out of good users! Baron Praxis says no making grounded videos out of good users! Freedom League Guard 2: Oh Yeah, and Baron Praxis will banned you from everything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Van Beuren Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Rockstar Games, THQ, Midway, and Scott Cawthon! Teardropfan2014 EDCP: Ratso Catso, you will not meet my best pals Freddy and Peck ever again! Why, because they are made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, and I will make you watch my show for the rest of your entire life! Marco Diaz: I'm Marco Diaz, and I agree what star says! Coulden Pettit: I am Coulden Pettit, you are the worst black and white sneaky troublemaker cat just like Gage! Skyler Hawkins: I'm Skyler Hawkins, and you will be starting to become a fan of hello kitty! Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker, and I will peck you with my pecking beak! Ludwig Von Koopa: I'm Ludwig Von Koopa, and I will force you to watch my fan made movies! Abigail: I'm Abigail and I will make you watch once upon a forest on YouTube! Sarah West: I'm Sarah West and you are the worst black and white troublemaker cat I've ever had! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Me and the Save-Ums will not tolerate your actions! Foo: I'm Foo. I hate you and your Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway and Scott Cawthon fans! Custard: I'm Custard. I'm going to beat you up with my chainsaw everytime you wish us we're all dead! Noodle: I'm Noodle. You'll be forced to watch our show for the rest of your life! Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. You never watch Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway and Scott Cawthon ever again! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! Abigail: This will teach you a strong stricked and painful lesson you will wear your nappies forever! Foo: I will donate all of your stuff made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway and Scott Cawthon to the Save-Um Central! Woody Woodpecker: There will be no stealing no movies and shows made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, no video games made by Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway and Scott Cawthon, no computer, no toys, no radio, no Burger King, no Arby's, no White Castle, no KFC, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Panda Express, no Starbucks, no Arctic Circle, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no Pepsi beverages, no timeout with your friends, no fake VHS openings, and further more! Skyler Hawkins: the only things you will eat are healthy foods like fruits & vegetables! Ratso Catso: No! I hate the healthy foods! Custard: Sorry. You have to eat them for the rest of your life. Coulden Pettit: and you will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway and Scott Cawthon like The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Woody Woodpecker, Barney and Friends, An American Tail movies, The Secret of NIMH, The Great Mouse Detective, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Monica's Gang, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, The Lion King, The Lion Guard Once Upon a Forest, Pretty Cure, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Onegai My Melody, Shimajirō, Sailor Moon, Barbie, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, All Dogs go to Heaven, Balto, Anastasia, Disney Princess movies, and other shows and movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway and Scott Cawthon! Custard: Yeah, I agree with Coulden Pettit. That means you'll watch our TV show which is The Save-Ums! Marco Diaz: you will read all fanmade Kooky books! Star Butterfly: And you will listen to music not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, DreamWorks, Blue Sky Studios, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Midway and Scott Cawthon! Ratso Catso: Back off you all, I wish you all were dead! Mike: How dare you tell us to back off and wish we're all dead? That's it! Custard: I can't take it much longer, now I'm going to beat you up with my chainsaw! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki